


Claws

by trustdrogon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, and they have a pet, kyalin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustdrogon/pseuds/trustdrogon
Summary: Sorry for any mistakes, it's 2:43 in the morning and I should be sleeping, will check it again later!





	Claws

"She's staring at me."

Kya peeled her eyes away from the television and looked to her girlfriend, her hand pausing in the bowl of popcorn as she watched Lin stare down her cat that sat on her mat by the bookcase. "Should I leave you two alone?"

The younger woman glared at her girlfriend. "It's not funny" she scoffed, turning her head to look at the black cat once again. "It's like she hates me or something."

"She doesn't hate you."

The Beifong kept her eyes on the black cat, watching as it pawed at the pillow her front half was on, her claws popping out every time the paw hit the fluffed material. "She's going to attack me, I'm telling you."

Kya rolled her eyes, fixing her position on the couch and throwing her arm around her girlfriend's shoulders. "Has she ever bothered you? Attacked you? Even hissed at you?"

The Chief of Police sunk into the cushions of the couch. "No."

"Stop being dramatic", she laughed, leaning into Lin's side and turning back to the movie on the television. "Have you even been paying attention to the film?"

"Would you believe me if I said yes?"

Kya laughed and bit down playfully on the younger woman's ear. "You ass", she giggled, grinning evilly down to her when Lin looked up into her eyes. "You do remember that, it was your idea to stay in tonight" the doctor said smiling. "You're the one who wanted to get all cozy on the couch and you're not even watching the movie"

Beifong shook her head, wrapping her arms around the older woman. "I've been too busy watching you."

The growl made Kya's breath catch, her blue eyes meeting those green eyes of the Chief of Police before she let her kiss her, Lin's body moving over hers as she laid Kya back on the couch.

Pawing at the material of her mat, Luna's snarl worsened, her green eyes hard on the woman who was making her mother moan.

Hours later and finallt up in her girlfriend's bed, Beifong let the doctor's daugther snuggle into her chest and fall asleep. They weren't able to be together for almost a month because of work and tonight was finally their moment to just be together.

Doing it four times definitely made up for their dry spell.

The Chief's ear perked just as she was drifting off, and her eyes slowly peeled themselves open to look around the dark room. Was that a creek in a floorboard?

"Baby go to sleep", Kya husked, her eyes closed and face practically smushed against her girlfriend's side. "I can hear your brain working from here."

"I think I heard something."

The silver haired woman huffed. "It's probably the wind, or the rain." The Chief of Police kissed the older woman's head and smiled tiredly into her hair when Kya's hold tightened on her. "I love you, darling"

A small mewl from the bedroom door scared Lin's eyes wide open, and immediately his sight was impaired by a bundle of black fur.

Kya's head popped up, her jaw dropping at the sight of her two year old cat clawing at her girlfriend's already scared face, her tiny face snarling to the woman in her bed. "Luna!" She tore the cat from the Chief's fae and let her jump from he arms to the end of the bed. "Luna, no!"

Beifong took in a breath and wiped her hands down her face. "What the flameo?"

"Lin", Kya sighed, her hands cupping her girlfriend¡s scratched face. "Sweetheart, you're bleeding."

"What in the spirits was that? Since when does she do that?"

Kya slowly shook her head, getting up from the bed and slipping Lin's shirt over her head. "Let me go get some disinfectant"

Beifong stared down at the cat at the end of the bed and watched her jagged teeth come out when she hissed her way. "What the flameo is wrong with you? Am I on your side of the bed or something?"

"You are" Kya agreed, seeing both of her favorite girls when the lightning outside lit up the room. "Wanna switch sides?" she laughed. "Maybe she'll cuddle into me instead of slashing your face?"

The younger woman frowned as her girlfriend applied the alcohol to her face. "That's ridiculous."

Kya shrugged, "Alright."

Watching the beautiful woman walk back into the master bath to put the disinfectant away, Lin leaned back on the haedboard. "You going to try something like that again?"

Luna's claws came out.

Lin jumped and moved to the other side of her girlfriend's bed, giving a small smile at Kya, when she looked at her with her brow arched. "I'm fine with switching."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, it's 2:43 in the morning and I should be sleeping, will check it again later!


End file.
